1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building constructions, and more particularly to multistory building constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of construction systems have been conceived which purport to be based upon a limited number of standardized elements. Similarly, metallic building constructions have been attempted using durable metal frame pieces, for example, extruded beams, studs and joists. The prior art systems include many conveniences in manufacture or interconnection applicable to a limited range of structural designs. The known systems, however, have been impractical for building larger multistory structures and the like, which typically place much greater stress on the components. Standardization for multistory structures is usually also economically impractical, as these structures are rarely reproduced more than a few times, if at all. The cost effectiveness of standardization is of course minimized when few structures are being produced according to the design. Multistory structures also necessarily require the interconnection of a great number of components. Numerous components magnify design tolerances such that it can be difficult to interconnect the sometimes thousands of the pieces.
The present invention departs from the prior art use of unstandardized or fully prefabricated modular elements, and instead relies upon novel constructions of improved framing elements and surface forming elements which are universally interconnectable. The parts are all dimensioned such that they are connectable at any of a plurality of incremental relative positions by means of repeating patterns of connection holes. Standard attachment means are secured in aligned connection holes. The structure of the invention is therefore prefabricated in the sense that all the parts are standardized and interfittable. At the same time, the invention is universal because, although the parts are prefabricated, they can be practically connected in innumerable ways along the complimentary dimensioned interconnections to form innumerable different structures.
A basic component for building constructions according to the invention is a channel member preferably having a squared-off C-shaped cross-section, which functions as studs, joists and headers. Adaptors for connecting the channel members fit snugly within (or around) the C-shaped cross-section and engage the full inner (outer) surface of the channel member, whereby the structure bears loads far in excess of what may be expected from connections relying only on bolts or similar construction elements. In fact, the elements share structural loads and are therefore much stronger than known prefabricated systems, conventional metallic stud systems, and the like. It is possible to variously interconnect the channel members to provide structural elements of even greater strength.
Both the siding and roofing are comprised of strip elements which may be serially connected along interfitting edges. Each strip has a first edge defining a protrusion, a second edge defining a receptacle, and an attachment flange which is fixed to the frame elements and then covered in turn by a successive strip. An engagement structure, including the same form of protrusion, is provided on starting elements for the siding and for the roofing, for example, at the lower edge of the siding and at the lower edge of the roof eaves. The required structures are thus repeated from the starting elements to the upper edge of such siding and/or roofing strip.
According to the invention, the builder is provided with a series of matched interfittable elements which can be obtained as desired to correspond in part to traditional multistory building elements such as studding, siding, and roofing. The builder can therefore produce virtually any required structure. The elements, however, are stronger and more conveniently used than either traditional or formerly known prefabricated structures due to the standardized dimensions and spacing of elements that allow the wide range of structures to be accomplished, with virtually no custom fitting of parts, no cutting and no need to provide aligned holes for attachments. The result is a durable and attractive structure benefitting from the best features of prefabrication and the best of custom design. An external appearance characteristic of the most artful traditional building is provided, together with the great durability and strength of a beamed metal structure. Not only the roofing, siding and external portions, but the internal wall and trim portions as well benefit from the plan of interfitting parts and interfitting, which truly facilitate a standardized constructions.
Multistory buildings are constructed according to the invention in much less time than is required by conventional building techniques. The universal interconnections made possible by the invention facilitate a maximum variability in design capability. Components according to the invention can be rapidly produced to provide a complete set of materials necessary for constructing the framework of the building. Positions under greater stress than others can be accommodated by the simple construction of compound elements interconnected according to the invention. Assembly requires merely the interconnection of the various components with suitable fastening structure. In this manner, the necessity of skilled labor is kept to a minimum and production time and costs are also minimized.